The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An AMT (Automated Manual Transmission) or a DCT (Dual Clutch Transmission) uses a dry clutch that allows power to be transmitted from a power source such as an engine to the transmission.
Since the dry clutch does not use a separate hydraulic device, it is advantageous in terms of a small number of parts and relative low cost. However, it takes a lot of effort to accurately control the dry clutch since the characteristics of the dry clutch vary relatively widely depending on the temperature or the like.
In the AMT or DCT, the dry clutch (hereinafter, simply referred to as the “clutch”) is controlled in the following manner. Once a stroke is formed by a clutch actuator, the transmission torque of the clutch is changed depending on the size of the stroke while the clutch is operated. Accordingly, a controller controls the clutch actuator to determine what to form the stroke of the clutch actuator to a degree so as to form a desired size of clutch transmission torque, thereby controlling the clutch. For the control of the clutch, there is provided a T-S (Torque-Stroke) curve that represents characteristics of a clutch transmission torque to a clutch actuator stroke.
However, since the characteristics of the transmission torque to the stroke vary widely depending on the temperature of the clutch or the other driving condition, it is trying to properly adapt the T-S curve according to the varying clutch characteristics.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.